Conventionally, as one example of this kind of card-type recording mediums, there has been known a small-size memory card having a semiconductor memory chip such as flash memory. Such small-size memory card is excellent in portability, so that the card is likely to be in heavy usage in portable devices and is expected to record still pictures, dynamic images, and music exchanged between the portable devices. Consequently, the small-size memory card has been required to have a larger memory capacity.
However, the small-size memory card generally has a standardized package size and thickness, which makes it difficult to achieve a substantial increase of the memory capacity only by mounting a memory chip on a board for mounting an IC chip that controls the memory chip inside the small-size memory card. In achieving a substantial increase of the memory capacity, the small-size memory card has also been required to achieve a certain level of rigidity and shock resistance as it is inserted and extracted to/from the portable devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention, in solving the above-stated issue, to provide a card-type recording medium which is capable of increasing memory capacity and excellent in rigidity and shock resistance, and to provide a method for manufacturing the same.